world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Born Immortal
A Born Immortal is a mortal being born with a soul powerful enough to halt the aging process after a certain point. They are not so rare as to be unheard of, as roughly one in one hundred thousand births results in a Born Immortal. At any given time there are approximately 400 known Born Immortals, and many most are dormant, unable to access any of their abilities due to unknown factors. Attributes the individual in question possesses more often than not; # Already a part of powerful lineages, such as royalty. # Have an ability their kind would not otherwise possess. # Are female, as all Immortals are physically female. Only one in one thousand Born Immortals are male. On the divinity hierarchy, they are ranked above Mortals and Mythicals, but below lesser immortals. Known Born Immortals in the Planar World A list of known individuals with the title "Born Immortal" sorted by era and year of birth who are currently living in or native to the Planar World. Most are races native to or prevalent in this world. AC refers to the number of years "After (the Invention of the) Calendar". Information about timekeeping in the Planar World can be found here. Pre-Canon Time Please note that this section is subject to change as new sets become planned Lesaia Lesaia, which may or may not be her real name, is the oldest known living Born Immortal. Her current age is unknown, and that's how she would prefer it to be. She said sometime in the AC750s that she was "Over 550 years old", so the current estimate is that she is around 1000 years old as of the Dendarian Expansion Conflicts and the second Sterlina-Zeliph War. She moves from place to place often, as to not allow negative attention to accumulate. Her personality is cheerful and bright, often inviting people into her home for snacks, which helps to mask her abilities when the authorities come around due to being tipped off. Her immortal ability is an innate talent in both Necromancy and Vitamancy, or a mastery over both life and death. A rumour about her ability propagated by both those that fear her and revere her is that when she was young, near the age of 6, she found a stray cat that had died on the road outside of her family's stead. She cried over it until it came back to life by her simply wanting it not to be dead. It lived as her cat, slowly decaying until it came to be in a condition that would no longer allow it to pass for a living cat, and it was re-killed out of fear by her parents. She later got another cat and kept it young for a long time. Some even say her current cat is that same cat, nearly as old as Lesaia by this point. Valinore Reylani of Sotzia. Valinore Reylani is known best for her maps. She explores both this world and others to create maps of landmasses and other places long before official channels can reach them. She created the map for Maney that has been used and updated since AC600, the map of the Underworld caverns beneath Maney, and the original maps of the northern tip of Frigase to the far south of Eldrowey and Maney. Not much is known about her aside from this, as she spends most of her time out exploring, returning to Maney every once in a while to visit a house in what is now part of Exia that she has maintained for centuries before leaving again. Her ability seems to be the ability to instantaneously travel to anywhere she can see or has been in the past, and this ability extends to travel between universes. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Irrindal Divided Era (AC605) Warrior’s Rise Era (AC749) Flesh Mender Era (AC760) Lady Drake Commonly referred to as "The Mistress" or "Drake Queen", though her true first name is unknown, Lady Drake is a Born Immortal demon that concerns herself mostly with maintaining and expanding a mixed-sex, mixed-race group of slaves that she refers to as her "Collection". These people are hers to do with as she pleases, whether she wants them to run errands, act as personal assassins or even use them for her own sexual release, they do not resist for very long due to her abilities. She holds a particular amount of authority and influence in underground organizations across the world, namely those of Bausable, Exia, Dendarin, and the Merchant States of the Inner Sea. This influence also extends to a few dominions in the Underworld, though she was not born there. Her abilities are limited shapeshifting, slow indoctrination, and the ability to track people wherever they may go as long as they carry her mark. This mark can be applied by her the first time someone either copulates with her, or when she injures them, though these usually occur simultaneously. It resembles her horns on a circle with three lines pointing inside from the edge. Few demons possess this skill. Others Older Born Immortals active during this story included: * Lesaia Mad Queen Era (AC962) Samath-Raghul Sam, from a young age, had been well acquainted with pain. He was born with a rare condition that caused him to be in constant pain, and by the age of 5 he could no longer react to it. Becoming fascinated with the sensation of pain, he began to hurt those around him, causing him to gain a terrifying reputation. As he grew, so did his desire to cause others pain, seeking out more extreme and extravagant forms of it. He had landed himself in prison by the age of 18. His time in prison was spent in solitary confinement after slaughtering many other cellmates in a one-man riot. The wardens tried to kill him to stop the rampage three times without success. He would escape soon after, as the city that held his prison would be beset by the ghoul outbreaks a mere months after being moved to solitary confinement. When the ghouls moved to feed upon the inmates, they found Sam had started slaughtering his fellow prisoners. They felt a sick and twisted nature in him, and their leader allowed him to join their ranks. He was welcomed into a group of extremist Faithful Ghouls, and rose to power quickly. Little did they know of his potential. After spending a few years in servitude, Sam extinguished his group in a brutal slaughter and vanished into the wilderness. He disappears for years at a time and few ever meet him and live to tell the tale. In legends, he is mentioned as the Flayer of Zinyana. His ability is a powerful and nearly unlimited biological metamorphic shapeshifting. He was previously hindered by the pain of the process, but now now derives pleasure from the process and believes the pain makes him stronger. These abilities only appeared after his transformation into a ghoul. Sara Valchen A Strike Hound for the Purist cult-hunters, Sara was born south of the border of Lameianis in what was once part of the Old Dendarin Empire, but her family later moved north. She was raised from an extremely young age in the city of Sanctuary, part of what would become Sterlina. She grew up in a sheltered and pure city, never becoming truly exposed to the devastation that the rest of the world had experienced. She was found to be a Born Immortal at a young age when turning in her first aptitude survey at the age of 12 by the leader of the cult-hunters, who was herself a Born Immortal. Her training began then directly underneath their leader. The courses and rigorous training lasted for 5 years before she was sent out. On her first missions, she was difficult and bossy due to the fact she believed herself to be the most vital member of her team, drawing the ire of her contemporaries. Her belief was rooted in the fact that she was a Strike Hound, and trained directly under the high commander. She would learn that this meant nothing in the face of experience. She would later move to what would become New Dendarin, becoming an instructor at the New Dendarin Military Academy due to her experience in battle. A New Dendarin Era (AC1180) Amelia Kohen Amelia Kohen was born to homeless parents, but was left on the steps of an impoverished orphanage in New Dendarin, eventually being thrown out for stealing from and attacking other orphans to sustain herself. She discovered there was something different about her when no matter how little she ate, she would not die. This discovery eventually led to her seeking out less food, leading to her undernutrition and eventually her short stature. She identified with the National Restoration Party from a young age, her politics forming around her social situation due to both the state of her nation’s massive impoverished majority and wanting to increase the wealth of her nation, so people like her would not continue to starve. She went on to become a prominent member of the party by displaying her ability to resist death by leaping from roofs and facing firing squads, proving herself born immortal like Erik Dendarin had been centuries ago. After spending mere minutes recovering from her injuries, she was able to walk away from each of her “demonstrations” unscathed. She spent the majority of her teen years studying military history, and attended junior cadet classes at the New Dendarin Military Academy after being sponsored by her political party. Eventually, the National Restoration Party would enact a coup on the republic on New Dendarin and Amelia would be placed as the dictator of the nation and became a general in the army with very little resistance from the rest of the nation as by that point she was nearly worshiped as a god among men. She was the second youngest ruler the world had seen in the AC years, at the age of 15. The current record holder was Mogo of Irrindal, taking control of her inheritance at the age of 14. Others Older Born Immortals active during this story included: * Queen Zayna of Exia * Adriana DeRoia * Ira of Exia * Amalxa of Exia * Selene DeRoia * Sara Valchen Category:Lore Category:Characters